


Crawl Out Through The Fallout, Baby

by Knaxder



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, M/M, jaydick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaxder/pseuds/Knaxder
Summary: JayDick-Fallout AUJason is an ex-raider trying to live as honest of a life as he can in Goodneighbor when a drifter he's never seen before shows up in front of his building. He does what any man trying to stay out of trouble would do: puts his head down and keeps on walking, getting a room at the nearby hotel. However, short on funds and a little desperate for his own bed, Jason realizes that he can't avoid this stranger forever.





	Crawl Out Through The Fallout, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is as AU my brain has been cooking up for a little bit and I decided to get it down on paper. The plot is kind of unraveling itself as I go, so if you have any suggestions, I may be able to incorporate them. Enjoy!

Goodneighbor was a good enough town. Jason had heard that it wasn’t much before Hancock took over, but now it wasn’t so bad. Before Goodneighbor, he wasn’t able to really establish anything that made him feel comfortable. He had tried his hand at mercenary work back in Diamond City when he first came to the Commonwealth. He was good at it, that was for sure, but he was never satisfied with it. It was always the same thing: killing questionable people at the benefit of other questionable people. At least in Goodneighbor, people were honest. If the work was dirty, you knew it going in, not that Jason got up to that much anymore since he got his job at the Third Rail. There, he spent most nights bartending and listening in on conversations so that he could report anything potentially endangering the town back to his boss, Whitechapel Charlie. It wasn’t hard work, but it was honest. Jason enjoyed talking to the customers and some nights he even found the work rewarding.

Like most other nights, the orders started to slow down once Magnolia began her set. Jason was leaning against the bar with his head turned to her, smiling and tapping his foot to the swung beat. 

“She sounds good tonight.”

Jason turned to Charlie and nodded toward him. “She sounds good every night.”

The bot hummed. It was still confusing as to how the things could express such human mannerisms. “Why don’t you enjoy the show? I don’t need you on the clock anymore.”

The last thing Jason needed was a cut in hours, but there was no room to argue. “Sure thing, boss.” He took off his dirty apron and put it under the counter. He took his Gwinnet Stout from the bar and made his way to a table in the corner.

Jason had been down a long road to get where he was. As a child, Jason grew up around his father’s gang in some old city ruins in what used to be the state of New Jersey. An old ghoul named Harvey ran the group and he took a special liking to Jason. Harvey told him about the old gangs, back before there were raiders. He said that criminals back then used to have some class, but there wasn’t no class left in the world. He said that being a criminal used to be honest living, but then he would laugh. It still is an honest living. It’s not like the raiders ever pretended to be the good guys.

The gang was eventually torn apart and Jason started going north. He spent some time in Philly, before getting into some trouble and running away from it. New York had been a short-lived shit show, which no one would have wanted any part of. Continuing north through Old Connecticut, Jason kept going till he found the Diamond City of the Commonwealth. He spent a good amount of time at the Dugout Inn listening in on conversations for potential jobs and looking for some quick cash. Turned out it was easy to sell himself as an ex-raider from Jersey. It took some skill to make it that far up the east coast.

Jason had been on a few jobs through Goodneighbor and he found that he really liked the place. His first time in the city, the ghoul mayor took one look at Jason and had him backed against a wall with a knife at his throat. Told him that he didn’t want any trouble in his city, and if he was there to exploit the drifters, then he should fuck off and go back the way he came in. Jason heard loud and clear and developed respect for the ghoul faster than he had for really anyone else. Jason wouldn’t lie, he purposely failed his last mission in Goodneighbor because he knew Hancock wouldn’t approve. After that, it was easy for Jason to see where he should go. If he was being honest, Jason wouldn’t be surprised if Hancock knew about all of that and somehow secured him his job at the Third Rail because of it. There are really no other explanations as to why it just fell into his lap, so to speak.

Magnolia did perform well, better than some other nights, not that she was ever bad. Jason had gone through three beers before Whitechapel Charlie told him he needed to start paying, which Jason had no interest in. He hardly had any buzz left by the time the bar was shutting down and Magnolia was packing up. Jason had made his way over to the stage to wait for her.

She was an older woman, but that didn’t hurt her beauty. She wore a clean red dress and had soft black hair that fell just to her eyes. She wasn’t bright or striking, but she looked like comfort.

“Hey there, new guy,” Magnolia said after a moment. “I don’t think we’ve spoken since your first day here, kiddo.”

“You did well tonight.”

Magnolia looked up from where she was counting her caps. “Of course I did. What can I do you for?”

Jason could have used another beer. “Was interested in whether or not you wanted to… talk again.”

She looked back down with a frown on her face. “Sorry, kid. I’m a one night kind of lady. Not that it wasn’t fun.”

“I don’t think it really counts as multiple nights if the nights are so far apart.”

Magnolia sighed. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Satisfied with her counting, she put the caps into her bag and threw it over her shoulder. Jason moved out of her way as she went to leave. “I’m sure there is a lovely, lonely lady at Hotel Rexford for you, kid.” She left the stage and went for the stairs to leave the bar without looking back. 

Jason wasn’t exactly surprised. She made it clear the first time and now he felt a little guilty for trying to convince her otherwise. He shook off the last of his buzz and went to leave himself, leaving an empty bar, save for Charlie cleaning the up the night’s mess.

The streets back to Jason’s apartment weren’t very well lit, like what they were at his old place in Diamond City. Jason moved slowly, in case a new drifter moved in town and decided to sleep where he was used to walking. He had stepped on one once before and got a gun in his face as a reward. He wasn’t too keen on a repeat performance. 

He was just about home when someone started talking to him. “Hey. You from here?” 

Jason jumped a bit, but not to noticeably. He looked up from the ground to see a drifter hanging out by the brick wall in front of his apartment.

“I live nearby. Why?”

“I’m looking for the man who lives here. Moved in recently. You know him?”

Well this was a surprise. The man didn’t look like much of a danger. He was thin, smaller than Jason, and he wasn’t carrying any noticeable weapons. Probably wasn’t a threat, but better to play it safe, Jason thought.

“I don’t know who lives where ‘round here. Does who you’re looking for got a name?”

The man looked at him intently then ran his hand though his hair. “I… no,” he said.

“Sorry, stranger. Can’t help you then.” Jason looked back at the ground and kept walking. He thought he heard the man mutter a thanks, but it was too quiet for Jason to be sure. He changed his course to the hotel. He knew that the other drifters wouldn’t out him. No one wanted to get into trouble. Jason would just have to rent a room. It wasn’t ideal but he could afford one for a night or two. By then, Jason would hopefully have a solution to his new problem. 

It only took Jason a few minutes to get to Hotel Rexford. He always thought that it looked like it could have once been something nice, but Clair at the front desk always said otherwise. When Jason walked in, she looked up from her ledger and eyed him up and down. “Fred’s asleep, honey. You want chems, you need to come back tomorrow.”

“I gave that shit up a while ago. I need a room.”

Clair narrowed her eyes at him. “I’ve heard that one before.” She reached down and retrieved a key from under the desk. “Top floor, last door on the right.” She slid the key to Jason. “You got an angry girl back home or something, hon?”

Jason gave her ten caps and took the key. “I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t let anyone know I am here.”

Clair nodded and went back to her ledger. “Enjoy your stay.”

Rented rooms in the Commonwealth were never much, but at least he had a door that locked. Jason started heading to his room. On the way he could hear the tell-tale sounds of inhalers. Jet was a popular drug in Goodneighbor, which, in Jason’s opinion, was one of the only downfalls. He scratched at his throat as he got into his room and shut the door behind him. As he stripped from his clothes and settled down to bed, he hoped that he wouldn’t have to stay here long.

After what felt like a shorter night than usual, Jason woke up to knocking on his door. Groaning, he rolled off the mattress and reached down for his pants. Another round of knocking began just before he had them pulled up. With a frustrated sigh, he pulled open the door with his pants still unzipped. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Hancock wants you at the state house,” the ghoul said, seemingly unfazed by Jason’s state of undress.

“Couldn’t he have waited ‘till I was fucking awake?”

The ghoul shrugged.

“Fine, tell his majesty that I’ll be over.” Jason shut the door and ran his hands through his hair. It seemed like today was going to be just great. He continued to get dressed then went down to return his key. 

He took the long way to the state house so that he could pass by his apartment. Most of the drifters were already awake and eating by the campfires, but a few were still asleep, including the one camped out in front of his house. Jason hadn’t expected anything different, but he couldn’t help but grind his teeth in frustration.

Hancock was leaning against the wall by the entrance to the state house when Jason got there. “Took you long enough, scavver.” He smirked a bit, knowing that Jason hated being called that.

“What do you want, Hancock?”

“There’s a new drifter in town, he’s been asking about you.” Hancock pushed himself off of the wall and motioned for Jason to follow him inside. “You know him?”

“Afraid I don’t.” Jason followed Hancock up one floor to a small living area. Hancock sat down at a desk and motioned for Jason to sit on the couch. The ghoul looked at him like he expected him to say more. “He asked me if I knew who lived in my apartment.”

“And you rented a room at the hotel after telling him ‘no.’ Remember, nothing happens around here without me knowing about it.” Hancock tapped on his desk a bit before speaking again. “What are you gonna to do about it?”

Jason shrugged. He hadn’t really gotten that far. “I was hoping to wait him out. I’m not in the mood to do anything more about it right now.”

Hancock nodded, looking pleased with Jason’s answer. He turned to his terminal and started reading though something. Jason strained his eyes, but couldn’t read the screen from where he was sitting. “Good to hear. I don’t want to see any drifters dying without due cause.” Hancock turned back towards Jason. “I have a job that I need done, that could help you pay for a few nights at the hotel.” Jason was about to protest, but Hancock continued, “You should be able to finish it up before your shift tonight.”

Jason did need the extra money if he was going to have a prolonged stay at the hotel. It also made him feel better to take a job from Hancock, knowing that it would be good work with fair pay. “What kind of job are we talking about here?”

Hancock turned back and started typing away at his terminal. “Simple raider extermination. We’ve got a group that has settled into some blown out building near here. Needless to say, they’ve been interfering with our trading caravans. You in?”

“Sure, I’ll take it.” The job sounded easy enough. A blown out building meant no interior to navigate and Jason could just perch up on a building nearby and pick off the raiders one by one. But, damn it, Jason’s equipment was at his apartment, which was currently being guarded by an unwelcome little spy. “There is a small issue though.”

Hancock smirked. “You’re guns and armor right? I figured that you would accept, which is why I went ahead and took the liberty of getting one of my guards to retrieve your gear. And if you want, I could get him to pretend to be you for a day or two. Then maybe our guest will let us know what he’s up to.”

“Not sure I appreciate you taking my shit from my house, Hancock.” Jason didn’t get much of a response. Hancock just leveled his gaze and waited for an answer. As aggravated as he was, Jason had to give some credit. The ghoul was quick thinking and his idea probably wasn’t a bad one. It could also help him back into his own bed a little faster. “Your idea’s not bad, though. Sure. Let’s try it.”

“Good to hear, my friend. Your stuff is downstairs and my guard can take back anything you don’t need.” The ghoul waved Jason towards the door. “We’ll be seeing you when you get back.”

Jason nodded and went to leave but paused in the doorframe. “Thanks for your help, Hancock.”

Hancock gave another dismissive wave. “Plenty of things I could be thanking you for too. Don’t mention it.”

Jason smiled a bit to himself then headed back down the spiral staircase. His gear was in one of the side rooms on a table. He grabbed his sniper and a suppressed 10mm along with his armor and ammunition. He didn’t want to weigh himself down with too many guns for this mission and the heavier weapons would be unnecessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, again, let me know if you have any comments or suggestions! =D


End file.
